


Inflammable

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen, Humor, or rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Dean and Ketch get drunk together.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch & Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Inflammable

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the dumbest thing I've ever written. XD I'm really sorry about this one.

They were on their fourth glasses of whiskey when Dean began giggling uncontrollably.

“What?” Ketch asked, suspicious. He didn’t like the look of the grin on Dean’s face.

“Dude,” Dean said. “Dude.” He attempted to compose himself. “Are you flammable?”

“What?”

“Your clothes and stuff. Are you careful about what you wear?”

“What on earth are you talking about? ”

“It’s just…if I were you…” Dean stifled another snigger. “I’d be worried about… _ketching fire_!”

Ketch glared into his glass, swirling the whiskey around. “American humor really is sub-par.”

It took fully three minutes before Dean managed to stop laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry again. I'll show myself out. :P


End file.
